


A New Library

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [37]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crossroads, Demigod Karl Jacobs, Demigod TommyInnit, Gen, Karl Jacobs can see the future, Logstedshire, New World, Packing, Pogtopia, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Karl Jacobs was packing. Which all his neighbours found weird. Nobody moved out of Pogtopia, nobody really left either. Pogtopia was a town you came to when you wanted to disappear. The only people able to find it was those who really wished to not be found again. You could leave, but you didn’t.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit
Series: Demigods [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A New Library

Karl Jacobs was packing. Which all his neighbours found weird. Nobody moved out of Pogtopia, nobody really left either. Pogtopia was a town you came to when you wanted to disappear. The only people able to find it was those who really wished to not be found again. You  _ could _ leave, but you didn’t.

But this was different. Karl had lived in his library for the past 6 years, when he had gotten there as a 12 year old who had just lost his parents. People in Pogtopia didn’t question the newcomers, they all knew loss and the wish to just never be found again, and many didn’t want to share their past with others. Karl was one of those. 

So why he was packing every book in his library into a large bag and leaving everything else was beyond everyone who lived there. They had no idea who Karl really was. They didn’t know what the books he possessed were. They had never asked, and if they had Karl would’ve refused to answer.

Karl packed and doubted that he would ever come back. He had seen the future, he had seen that he would end up in a strange town that looked nothing like anything he had ever seen before. He knew he would meet Tommy, a 16 year old who had grown up in the town, a son of Hecate, goddess of Crossroads. He knew that this town was where all the other demigod kids in his realm had ended up.

He knew that everything he was holding would come there with him, he had seen the future where he got there with a bag of all his books. Nothing else, just the books. He wouldn’t need anything else, but he would need the prophecies that he had written down.

Seeing the future was his gift and his curse. He liked it, really, but he despised it with all his being for what it did to anyone who knew. He had lost his family to the curse, and he had been forced to disappear so people would stop to take advantage of him. He couldn’t trust anyone with the knowledge his powers gave him. Knowing the future made people do stupid things in the hopes of stopping bad things that Karl had seen coming, which mostly was the  _ cause _ of those bad things. 

He touched the last book from the bookshelf, holding the bag in a tight grip as he felt the world around him disappear. He couldn’t leave any of those books, they had to come with him. No one was allowed to know what he knew. 

“Hello!” Karl opened his eyes again, not quite knowing when he closed them. In front of him stood Tommy, but this time it was in real life and not in a vision of this exact moment “I’m Tommy, Welcome to Logstedshire” Karl smiled, releasing his grip on the bag and holding out the hand to Tommy 

  
“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Karl Jacobs” he explained. Tommy seemed almost surprised by that reaction, Karl imagined that most people probably were more frightened to suddenly be thrown into a new town in a new world. “Do you have a place I can stay?” he then asked politely, knowing that the town was prepared to take care of all of them “Preferably with a bunch of empty bookshelves” he then added, placing the book he was holding in the heavy bag. 

“Yeah, it’s right over there” Tommy pointed along the road, and Karl looked in the direction with interest “I always wondered why it had so many empty bookshelves” he then continued as he began walking, Karl walking behind him.

“Are the house’s planned for each of us?” Karl asked interested, Tommy gave him a weird look

“Why do you know so much already? I haven’t told you anything yet” he questioned, Karl shrugged. 

“I’ve been waiting for this. The rumours about the demigods disappearing even reached Pogtopia” he explained, and Tommy nodded slowly. He probably had no idea what Pogtopia was, given that most people in Karl’s world had no idea it existed, and Tommy wasn’t even from his world. 

“They are” Tommy then said “This part of town was specifically made for each of us, I don’t know by who, but given that mum said I shouldn’t worry about it I think it might’ve been the gods who made it” he explained, soon reaching the house that was for Karl “School between nine and four, since you are under nineteen you will have to attend. It’s on the other side of town, so there will be non demigods so you can’t use whatever powers you have, if you have any. I don’t know who your godly parent is, but it’s none of my business either.” he continued.

“I have to go to school?” Karl asked, Tommy shrugged 

“That’s what everyone that arrives says. You should’ve heard Sapnap, I don’t think he had ever gone to school before he got here” Tommy said. Karl smiled despite not knowing who Sapnap was. He was sure he would meet him soon though. “Don’t worry too much yet, it’s summer holiday for another month, quite exactly” he promised.

“Also Phil told me to invite you for dinner tonight, if you want to. The shop’s are closed, they open at seven tomorrow morning, and are open until around nine in the evening, so you should be able to buy food in the morning. Most people don’t bring a bag of stuff though, so maybe you have food? I don’t know, Phil is making tacos and everyone loves tacos” he rambled, and Karl held in a small laugh. 

“I would love to come to dinner. Just let me put down the bag, do you have a key to the house?” Karl asked, Tommy nodded his head, immediately searching his own pockets for said key, before handing it to Karl when he found it. 

Karl figured he probably wouldn’t mind living here, Tommy seemed nice enough and he was sure the rest of the demigods would be too. 


End file.
